Camp Quidditch
by mem0rycafe
Summary: DG Ginny goes to an all girls Quidditch Camp for the summer and ends up having a very INTERESTING coach. What does she do when she is stuck all summer with a guy she can barely stand? Interesting and hopefully not cliched things to come....


(A/N and so begins another story. As always read and review and I will love you forever!)

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Chapter One: Team Snitch

Ginny looked around the field as she held her new broom in her hand and her trunk on the ground beside her. She was nervous, just like every other girl on that field. Today was the beginning of the All Girl's Training Camp for Professional Quidditch. The only reason Ginny was here was because her brother had talked her into it.

She had enjoyed playing quidditch back in school, but it had just been a hobby. However, if you were to ask Ron he would tell you that she was the next big female star. When he heard about the camp he simply begged her to go. After all, if he couldn't be the quidditch star, someone in the family had to be.

The twins had also thought it was a great idea. They offered to front the money, just so long as when she became famous she gave them free advertising. Which she promised them, of course. After all, what else was a good sister to do? Not that they needed the advertising, after all, they could afford to send her to this quidditch camp, and it was not cheap.

She didn't know what to expect from this camp. No one did. This was the opening year of the camp. She was in the first ever class of the first year of this class. She didn't know who would be coaching. She didn't know who would be there. She was nervous, and standing no the field with her broom and belongings was only making her more nervous.

Finally a older witch apparated to the middle of the field. Ginny soon found out that she was Mrs. Presley, the founder and the owner of the camp. She held a clipboard in her hand and started calling out names with cabin assignments.

Ginny was almost the last girl on the field before her name was called. She was sent to Snitch Cabin along with six other girls. As it turned out each cabin made up a quidditch team and each cabin had two coaches. Each cabin also had a set of quidditch robes in the teams colors. Ginny's colors were blue and green, which she was very grateful for.

Once she entered her cabin she saw that the bed closest to the back door had been left for her to take. She pulled her trunk over to her bed and quickly started to unpack. They were to report back out to the quidditch pitch in half an hour. Mrs. Presley thought that was more than enough time to unpack, change into exercise clothes, and be ready to meet the coaches.

Thankfully Ginny didn't have that many clothes to unpack and she was changed and waiting out on the pitch to see who her coaches would be. Slowly her other team mates joined her on the pitch and before time was up the whole camp was waiting for Mrs. Presley to come back and introduce their coaches.

Mrs. Presley didn't disappoint, she appeared ten minutes later with another list in her hand. She started calling out cabins and coach names. Ginny gasped when she heard that Oliver Wood was a coach for one of the cabins. She scowled when she heard Marcus Flint was a coach for another cabin. That oaf could never win a real game back in Hogwarts and now he was suppose to be teaching girls how to play well? She continued to watch as names were called and the coaches apparated into the middle of the field. Finally Mrs. Presley got to Cabin Snitch.

"Coach Lillian Fraizer and Coach Draco Malfoy." Mrs. Presley read out.

"Bloody hell." Ginny muttered as Draco "I'm-so-special-because-I'm-a-pure-blood" Malfoy was going to be her coach. That couldn't happen, it wasn't right. Ginny smirked to herself as a particular thought jumped in her head, Ron was going to go mental when he found out.

Ginny tuned back into Mrs. Presley as she told them that now it was time for the teams to "bond". Ginny wanted to roll her eyes at that suggestion, but the rest of the team seemed to think it would be a great idea. Ginny figured that they would bond better if they weren't wearing hot quidditch robes. In fact, bonding over dinner would work quite well with her.

She didn't get that choice though and she followed her team to their designated part of the pitch. She sat down with the rest of the team in a circle, with the coaches sitting across from her.

"So, I suppose we will just go in a circle and introduce ourselves then?" Coach Fraizer asked. She was a very short blonde girl. She was very peppy and looked like she could run around the field ten times without running out of energy. "I am Lillian Fraizer. I have played for the Appleby Arrows for five years. I'm from the States and I'm currently married to a very nice gentleman named Hendrick. And please call me Lillian."

"I'm Eliza Tibbits." the girl sitting beside her said. "I play for my school team. I'm a keeper and I am also from the States."

"I'm Sarah Smith." a tall blonde said. "I go to Beauxbatons and I play for my house team there. I am a chaser."

"Lydia Brown. I go to durmstrang. My father is rich and he paid for me to get it. I detest quidditch but I guess you can say I am a decent beater."

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny said as her turn came. "I play any position really, I prefer seeker. I play back on my house team at Hogwarts."

"Stacy Jones. I'm from the states also. Eliza and I play on the same team together back at our school. I am a chaser also."

"Christina Talley. I am also a chaser. I play in a school in Belgium."

"Maryann Crouch, I go to Hogwarts and I hope to play on Ravenclaw's team next year as a beater."

Draco sighed as his turn came upon him. "Draco Malfoy, just graduated, use to be seeker for house team."

Lillian looked at him, "Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want to let them know a bit about you."

"No." Draco replied. "If they want to know anything they can ask the two students who go to Hogwarts, I'm sure that they will be more than happy to fill the rest of the team in on me."

"Okay then." Lillian replied shaking her head. "Well since we are done with introductions what do you say we get to training?"

Lillian hopped up, clapping her hands as she instructed them to start making laps around the field. Ginny started her laps onto the track that was carefully laid around the edge of the pitch. She paced herself with the rest of the girls in her cabin as they jogged lap after lap around the pitch.

"Ten more laps and then lunch!" Lillian called to the cabin as they passed her again.

Ginny slowed down as she started on her tenth to the last lap. She was nervous and when she was nervous she didn't eat. Needless to say, she wasn't in a rush to eat lunch. As she started her third to last lap the rest of her cabin lapped her, starting their fourth to last. She waved to them to go on as they looked at her questioningly. As Ginny started her seventh lap the rest of her cabin had finished their laps and went off to lunch.

Ginny looked up as Lillian fell in step beside her. "Your whole cabin has gone to lunch, why aren't you with them?"

"I'm only on lap seven." Ginny replied.

"You were keeping up with them."

Ginny nodded. "I'm not hungry so I just thought I would take my time."

Lillian nodded. "Well if you get hungry you better get in there soon. I know you know how teenage girl's eat, you are one after all."

"If I get hungry I will make sure to get a bite to eat." Ginny assured her. "Right now I just feel like jogging though."

"I'll leave you to it then." Lillian replied before turning around jogging towards the cafeteria.

Ginny slowed her jog down to a walk as the field emptied completely of campers and coaches. She walked to the middle of the field and collapsed onto the ground, stretching herself out and staring up at the clouds. She was deep in thought about how she was going to tell Ron that her coach was Draco-sodding-Malfoy that she didn't notice that exactly coach approach her.

"What are you doing on the ground Weasley?" Draco asked peering down on her.

"Is that really any of your business?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I'm your coach."

Ginny stood up, "I'm not on the ground, none of your business now."

"You are suppose to be in the cafeteria eating lunch."

"Shouldn't you be also?" Ginny asked she started walking away. "Oh, and Lillian knows I'm not eating lunch, so you can go away."

"So tell me, how did a Weasley manage to afford this camp?"

Ginny turned and glared at him. "That isn't any of your business." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course I wonder why Draco Malfoy wanted to work at a Quidditch camp for girls the summer after he graduates from Hogwarts. Don't you have something better to do?"

"It pays well."

"That is such crap. You don't need the money."

Draco smirked. "Well then, if you must know the truth, what sane guy would pass up the chance to spend the whole summer working for a camp filled with girls?"

"If that is your reasoning then why are you here bothering me?" Ginny demanded.

"That is a good question." Draco replied. "It makes you wonder, doesn't it."

"Not really."

Draco shrugged. "Maybe it should."


End file.
